Oriane
by VonSin
Summary: Plusieurs années après les événements de FFVIII, et avec un univers légèrement remanié de FFXV. Oriane vit dans un monde qu'elle ne comprend pas et qu'elle a du mal à l'accepter. Ne connaissant rien de ses origines, elle ne s'en préoccupera pas jusqu'à une série d'événements pour le moins curieux l'obligent à partir à la recherche de son passé. [Fanfic en cours]


Oriane était une jeune femme de dix-sept ans, sans attache fixe. Elle avait perdu sa mère très tôt, aux premières heures de sa vie. Quant à son père, il ne s'était jamais manifesté et elle n'avait jamais cherché à le retrouver non plus.  
Elle avait donc commencé sa vie en allant d'un orphelinat à un autre, ne restant jamais bien longtemps dans les différentes familles d'accueil. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il y aurait sans doute une place pour elle au sein de l'une des facs préparant les futurs Seeds, mais comme beaucoup d'autres choses, la jeune femme se disait qu'elle avait passé la date d'inscription depuis plusieurs années. Surtout que c'était de notoriété publique qu'il fallait presque naitre dans ce genre de fac pour pouvoir un jour espérer faire partie de ce rang qui oscillait entre armée et mercenaire.

Alors, pour subvenir à ses besoins, Oriane allait de ville en ville pour faire quelques petits boulots. La chasse au monstre rapportait gros dans certaines villes. Aussi, après avoir fait une halte de quelques jours à Winhill pour se refaire une santé, elle se déplaça à pieds jusqu'à Timber, qui regroupait la plus grande gare du continent.  
Malheureusement, la ville était, certes, pratique pour se déplacer, mais elle était également située à l'exact opposé d'où Oriane se trouvait. Avec un soupir et son sac à dos, elle partit sur les routes sinueuses. Lorsque la nuit arriva, elle érigea son campement en bordure d'une forêt. Même s'il y avait des monstres rôdant dans les environs, la jeune femme n'avait guère le choix. Elle ne voulait pas dépenser une partie de ses économies dans une chambre d'hôtel.  
Cependant, la nuit fut relativement calme et douce. En s'étirant, la jeune femme avisa une rivière passant non loin de là et en profita pour se faire un brin de toilette avant de repartir en direction de Timber. Malgré sa vie de bohème, son hygiène était primordiale. Mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle aille dans des bains publics pour économiser un peu d'argent également.

Les derniers kilomètres défilèrent sous ses pieds et bientôt, elle arriva devant l'entrée de la ville de Timber. _Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt !_ Elle passa rapidement devant un hôtel et plusieurs boutiques. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber et la jeune femme craignait de devoir trouver un nouvel endroit pour dormir. Une fois à la gare, elle avisa une guichetière semblant s'ennuyer ferme sur son siège. Elle accueillit la jeune femme avec un bref sourire.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? _Demanda-t-elle._  
— Je souhaiterai prendre le prochain train en direction de Balamb.  
— Vous préférez voyager de jour ou de nuit ?  
— Peu m'importe. Le moins cher. »

La guichetière tapa rapidement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur devant elle et regarda une liste de départ sur un écran.

« J'en ai un qui part dans deux heures si ça vous intéresse. Le prix du billet comporte également un box avec de quoi vous reposer.  
— Parfait. Je vais le prendre.  
— Je dois néanmoins vous prévenir que ce ne sont pas des boxes individuels. Vous allez sûrement être en présence d'autres voyageurs.  
— Pas de soucis, je suis quelqu'un de très cordial.  
— Très bien. Cela fera mille gils. »

Oriane tendit un billet à la jeune femme et récupéra son ticket de train. Il lui restait deux heures à patienter, ou tout du moins, une heure et demi, les trains étant généralement prêts une demi-heure en avance. Elle décida donc de s'offrir quelque chose à manger et après s'être acheté un sandwich dans une boutique environnante, s'assit sur un banc pour piquer un somme.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était grand temps de partir. La jeune femme se dirigea vers les quais et se repéra rapidement. Elle entra dans le wagon correspondant à son ticket et s'installa directement dans le box. Une autre femme en compagnie d'un homme entra à son tour et s'installèrent également dans deux autres lits. Oriane leur fit un bref sourire et s'allongea. _Allez, dans quelques heures, je suis arrivée._

La gare de Balamb était absolument minuscule comparée à celle de Timber. En fait, il n'y avait qu'un quai. Par contre, la vue sur l'océan était absolument magnifique. La jeune femme brune s'attarda devant quelques minutes avant de se retourner.  
La ville en elle-même n'était pas très grande. Il y avait quelques commerces, plusieurs maisons individuelles, un hôtel, le port et la gare, ainsi qu'un parking où louer des voitures. Mais c'était tout. Au loin, Oriane apercevait la fac de Balamb, grande et majestueuse, au pied d'une montagne. Elle se déplaça vers la sortie de la ville. Il était de notoriété publique désormais que la fac était capable de se déplacer et de voler. Mais depuis quelques années, le nouveau proviseur avait décidé de revenir sur son ile natale pour continuer de former des Seeds.

 _Avec un peu de chance, ils m'accepteront… Après tout, je suis logée, blanchie, nourrie pendant le temps de ma formation._ Et elle savait également que si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pouvait espérer rester à l'intérieur de la fac pour enseigner ou faire partie des mercenaires restants au foyer. Elle marcha tranquillement le long du chemin goudronné menant à la fac. A sa droite il y avait quelques petites forêts ainsi qu'un morceau de falaise se transformant en plage au milieu. A sa gauche, des montagnes, qui rejoignaient celles de tout au fond. Oriane aperçut également une sorte de caverne légèrement à droite de la fac. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache ?_  
Son cœur commençait à battre à tout rompre. Elle n'avait jamais été trop stressée durant sa vie car elle n'avait jamais eu de vraies responsabilités. Et là, c'était une possibilité de se fixer sur les années à venir. Une chance de ne plus avoir à vivre au jour le jour. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant l'immense entrée, des jardins allant de part et d'autre du lieu, Oriane inspira une dernière fois, puis franchit les portiques d'entrées.

La fac était immense, toute en hauteur. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient de nombreuses fontaines, des bancs, de nombreux couloirs avec des pancartes indiquant leur destination. Un plan se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle et derrière, un léger escalier montait sur une dizaine de marches. Une énorme colonne se dressait fièrement au-dessus, avec un ascenseur à l'intérieur.  
Alors qu'Oriane allait pour se déplacer jusqu'au plan, quelqu'un lui attrapa l'épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, n'étant pas habituée à ce genre de contact. Un homme de haute stature, habillé d'une longue tunique blanche et bordeaux descendant sur le sol, semblait la fixer sous son énorme coiffe jaune. _C'est qui ce type ?_

« Vous n'êtes pas une élève de la fac.  
— Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une question. Et vous ne ressemblez pas à un élève.  
— Je suis un Templier. L'un des nombreux surveillants de cette fac.  
— Je veux intégrer le programme pour devenir une Seed. »

La soudaineté de l'affirmation de la jeune femme fit taire le Templier. Il la jaugea des pieds à la tête, ce qui eut le don de faire chauffer le sang de la jeune femme.

« Il y a un problème ? _Demanda-t-elle.  
_ — Vous semblez être un peu trop âgée pour intégrer ce programme. Ceux et celles qui viennent ici sont souvent dans le système depuis l'enfance.  
— Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne suis pas dedans depuis longtemps ? »

Un silence éloquent passa entre les deux personnes.

« Ne m'obligez pas à faire une remarque désagréable. _Répondit-il.  
_ — C'est vrai que me dévisager de la tête aux pieds c'est beaucoup plus correct. »

La tension était presque palpable et quelques personnes s'étaient arrêtées autour d'eux.

« Vous savez vous battre ?  
— Je peux vous le prouver tout de suite, si vous le souhaitez. »

Alors que le Templier faisait un pas pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme, cette dernière fit apparaitre une épée de nulle part. Un cercle de sombre lumière violette apparut devant elle et elle y déplaça rapidement sa main pour en sortir une arme absolument démesurée. Cependant, elle la mania avec habileté pour la caler contre sa jambe, à quelques centimètres du sol. Le surveillant se stoppa net, retenu par une main sur son épaule.  
Le Templier se retourna légèrement et un autre homme apparut à côté de lui. Il était assez grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Un pantalon en cuir descendait sur ses jambes, avec une moitié de jupe sur le côté, dans la même matière. Plusieurs jeux de lanières se trouvaient sur ses jambes ainsi qu'au niveau de sa taille et il portait un t-shirt blanc rentré dans le pantalon. Une veste courte en cuir cascadait sur ses bras, un col de fourrure blanche encadrant un visage fin aux yeux bleus séparés par une cicatrice au milieu du visage. Visage qui comportait une quantité non négligeable de piercings. Trois à l'arcade droite, un sous la lèvre ainsi qu'un autre sur le côté gauche de la lèvre inférieure et deux anneaux à la narine droite. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient au niveau des épaules.

« Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda le nouveau venu d'une voix grave.  
_ — Rien monsieur le Proviseur. Une étrangère que je vais mettre dehors.  
— Déjà quand j'étais élève ici, vous vous mettiez tout le monde à dos. Je veux avoir sa version.  
— Je veux faire partie de la fac. _Répondit la jeune femme.  
_ — Quel âge as-tu ? _Demanda le proviseur.  
_ — Dix-sept ans.  
— Certes, c'est un peu plus tard que la majorité des élèves qui entrent ici. Néanmoins… »

L'homme poussa légèrement le Templier et passa à côté de lui pour se mettre face à la femme. Elle pouvait voir qu'il portait un fourreau pour une gunblade dans le dos de sa taille. _Il a un sacré look pour un proviseur._

« Tu as une bien belle lame. _Continua-t-il._ Sais-tu la maitriser ?  
— Vous voulez une démo ? »

L'homme rit.

« Pas ici, on va dehors. »

Il passa à côté d'elle et lui agrippa le bras en même temps, la trainant de nouveau à l'extérieur de la fac. La jeune femme ne savait pas s'il se moquait d'elle, mais s'il était vraiment le proviseur et également un ancien élève d'ici, il savait se battre. _Bien, au moins je pourrais avoir une idée de mon niveau._  
Une petite troupe d'élèves se pressait autour d'eux et Oriane aperçut quelques personnes qui devaient être des instructeurs. Le proviseur se mit sur l'herbe et en se retournant, dégaina rapidement sa gunblade.

« Je t'attends. _Lui dit-il._ »

Oriane ne se fit pas prier, elle courut à la rencontre de l'homme et lança une première attaque qu'il contra facilement. S'ensuivit un échange rapide de violents coups de lames, produisant des bruits métalliques lorsqu'elles se rencontraient. Alors que le proviseur venait de coincer l'épée de la femme contre le sol, elle fit apparaitre une deuxième claymore de l'espace autour d'elle et la lança en direction de l'homme. Il recula pour esquiver et le temps de se remettre sur pied, Oriane avait fixé les deux manches de ses épées ensemble et faisait tourner le monstre autour de ses bras. L'homme haussa un sourcil avec un petit rire.

« Pourquoi deux épées en une ? _Demanda-t-il.  
_ — Parce que je peux le faire. »

Elle l'attaqua de nouveau en faisant tournoyer sa nouvelle arme mais alors qu'elle pensait avoir un minimum de maitrise, voire presque de l'avantage, le proviseur fit un mouvement rapide. Il profita d'un point faible pour s'insinuer jusqu'à la jeune femme et lui décocha un coup de poing au niveau de l'estomac, lui bloquant la respiration. Lorsqu'elle se recroquevilla, il finit le boulot en lui décochant un coup de genou en plein visage, la projetant en arrière.  
L'arme s'envola à côté d'elle et Oriane regarda le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Le visage du proviseur apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Range ton arme, ne la laisse pas trainer. _Dit-il._ »

La brune hocha la tête et déplaça légèrement le poignet. Ses deux épées disparurent en une pluie de cendres. L'homme contempla le spectacle avant de retourner son attention sur la jeune femme.

« Utiliser une épée c'est déjà pas mal. _Lui dit-il._ Surtout que tu ne te débrouillais pas trop mal jusqu'à présent. Avoir deux épées reliées, je conçois, c'est la classe. Mais tu ne la maitrisais pas du tout et tu m'as laissée plusieurs portes d'entrées pour te vaincre. Je suis un mercenaire hors pair. Mais il y en a d'autres comme moi dans le monde et ils ne seront pas forcément de ton côté. »

Il posa un genou sur le sol.

« Tu n'avais pas beaucoup de chance de me toucher, pour ta peine. »

Oriane réagit à cette ultime provocation et colla une baffe dans la joue droite de l'homme. Une exclamation de surprise retentit autour d'elle ainsi qu'un rire féminin.

« Tu l'as cherché Squall ! _S'exclama la femme.  
_ — Tu t'appelles Squall ? _Demanda Oriane._ »

L'homme se releva en se frottant les genoux.

« Squall Leonhart. »

Il tendit la main à la jeune femme.

« Proviseur de la fac de Balamb. Bienvenue parmi nous. »


End file.
